Puzzle Pieces
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Robin was a tough puzzle. Everyone else had given up on him. Wally was the only one who actually bothered to try to solve him. KF/Rob


**Mm… To think of a one-shot… Crap… I'll never reach 200 by Christmas. Hmm… Well, let's try a song fic. That usually works. Let's pick something by Jesse McCartney to honor him and his sexy beastliness. **

**Puzzle Pieces**

Robin was one of the toughest puzzles in the thrift store with enough pieces to put together that he required two whole boxes. Even if you had a whole team on your side, you could only put together so much of him before you realized that puzzles are boring and that half of the pieces don't fit. The rest of the team gave up, putting the boxes away in the closet, knowing that they'd never finish the puzzle. Wally wanted to know what the final picture looked like though. He got a chair from the kitchen and stepped on it to get the boxes down and he sat there one afternoon, putting every piece together. After he had emptied both boxes, he was horrified to see he was missing some of Robin's pieces.

All he had for the finished piece was a small headless boy, his wrists bound in white bandage, wearing a strange gymnastics leotard that was missing a huge section in his chest. He wanted to see the boy's face. He wanted to see the finished leotard. So he called up the manufacturer and met up with him one day outside of work. They went out to a restaurant, a Chinese buffet, and Wally brought up how some of the pieces were missing from the box. He asked if he could get new boxes, ones with all of the pieces in them because he wanted to see what the kid looked like. The manufacturer refused, saying he couldn't afford to give out anything more. His company was already up a creek without a paddle.

He thanked Wally for the dinner though. The redhead was determined though. He invited the manufacturer to stay with him and they went to see a movie. It was a scary movie and the owner of the puzzle had his head in the redhead's shirt for most of it, giggling merrily when the people on screen would be torn apart, their guts flying, but go ostrich and hide when the monsters had people pinned and no blood was being shed. After the movie, the owner handed over a few pieces to the puzzle. Wally soon discovered that the boy in the puzzle had the most beautiful blue eyes known to man and that he had a yellow G on his chest that stood for "Grayson, Dick", seeing that it was the boy's name.

That wasn't enough though. Wally wanted the whole puzzle. Curiosity killed the cat and he was the one eyed tabby on the fence post. He was already in it, aware of how cruel the world could be. He was going big, not even slightly thinking of going home.

He spent as much time as he could with the manufacturer, trying to get those final few puzzle pieces. He tried everything he could think of. They went out to see all of the new movies together; they raided a different restaurant every other night. Wally tried flirting even, figuring he'd do what had to be done to finish the puzzle. It wasn't that hard either. The creator of the puzzle was nice, cute and fun to be around, not to mention a good sport, so he lived it up and kept probing. Little by little, the puzzle fell into place.

It was of a little boy. He had the darkest of blue eyes, tinted red from the tears that fell from them. His hair was brown and long, falling messily down over his eyes. Blood stained his fingers, but it looked like he had touched a pool of blood instead of hurting someone himself. His green leotard, marked with a cursive yellow G to identify him, had some blood on it too and was framed by his surprisingly well built arms. He was just a scared little boy, a lonely scared little boy.

When Wally finished, he took the puzzle to the owner, confused by it. He asked about, not quite sure of what to think. The owner, none other than Robin, admitted it was him on the inside. He expanded the puzzle, fully trusting the ginger now. He explained every piece, amused at how Wally hung onto every word like the ledge to a cliff, knowing if he let go, he'd end up dying. When Wally understood the puzzle, he slowly took it apart, smiling as he broke each piece off the other, smirking as he realized he knew every little piece and its back story.

As he took apart the hands, he knew that Robin liked having them held because it made the 'emptiness shrink'. When he took apart the torso, he smiled because he knew that Robin liked having it hugged because it scared the darkness and pain away. When he took apart the hair, he was gentle because he knew that Robin liked hands up there because it reminded him that it was still his hair, despite the color change. When he finally took apart the last piece of the puzzle, the lips, Wally blushed in knowing just how the pink lips liked to be kissed. The warmth tingled out the negatives and it made Robin remember that when he had certain lips to his that the world wasn't so bad.

Then, Wally closed the two boxes and climbed up on the kitchen chair to put the beautiful puzzle back up into the closet to go join the real puzzle in the real world, knowing how to put the little ebony back together when he broke. He didn't have to worry about that though. When Wally was with the living puzzle, the puzzle pieces with his tears seemed to lose themselves, same with the frown. It would literally turn around so it wouldn't fit back in the puzzle, but it was a broken smile nonetheless.

Robin was a tough puzzle. Before, no one had dared even try put him together when they saw how many pieces. Some had dared try, but after they got the edges, they lost interest at how confusing and difficult was. Now though, he felt confident and safe when he saw that one person had dared go all the way and solve him, piece by beautiful piece.

**This was originally going to be a song fic to Body Language by Jesse McCartney. What a fail XD**

**-F.J.**


End file.
